In order to display wireless connectivity information, a network administrator must obtain the wireless connectivity information from a first wireless device. The network administrator is then able to view a single perspective of the obtained connectivity information from the perspective of the first wireless device. For example, the administrator is able to view all the wireless devices able to be detected by a first wireless device. To see whether a second wireless device is able to detect the first wireless device, the administrator must view the wireless connectivity information from the perspective of the second wireless device. In order to determine which wireless devices are able to detect the first wireless, the administrator views the wireless connectivity information from the perspective of the other wireless devices.